Small Magellanic Cloud
Name of Galaxy | Galactic coords|Distance |Diameter| Galaxy | Other | Year of | l° b° | (kly) | (kly) | Type | Name |Discovery Small Magellanic Cloud 302.8 -44.3 195±15 15 SBm NGC 292 prehist. *UAC: SMC *Union Presence: Yes *Union Members present: Yes *Traffic Connection: Space Train *Connection System M-0: SMC Hub *Connection System SMC: Arrival, system *WARING: Hostile Sentient civilization present The Small Magellanic Cloud (SMC) is a dwarf galaxy. It is classified by tthe Astrographic Society as a dwarf irregular galaxy. It has a diameter of about 7,000 light-years and contains several hundred million stars. It has a total mass of approximately 7 billion times the mass of Pluribus , star. Some scholars speculate that the SMC was once a barred spiral galaxy that was disrupted by the Milky Way to become somewhat irregular.It contains a central bar structure. At a distance of about 200,000 light-years, it is one of the Milky Way's nearest neighbors. It is also one of the most distant objects that can be seen with the naked eye. Earth Specific With a mean declination of approximately −73 degrees, it can only be viewed from the Southern Hemisphere and the lower latitudes of the Northern Hemisphere. It is located in the constellation of Tucana and appears as a hazy, light patch in the night sky about 3 degrees across. It looks like a detached piece of the Milky Way. Since it has a very low surface brightness. It forms a pair with the Large Magellanic Cloud (LMC), which lies a further 20 degrees to the east. The Small Magellanic Cloud is a member of the Local Group . The LMC was first visited The LMC was first visited by Union entities in 4797 OTT . Enroe and DeNoir motivated by SII's tremendous success with its LMC expediton , joined forces and equipped a 20 ship1 expedition with modified 10 modified Cladis Class (demilitarized surplus ships) 6 Container Tugs with replacement engines and fuel and 4 ENROE Meteor Type I freighters .(All ships assigned to ENR/NOIR-Survey Mission SMC were extensively modified for the almost 11 year one way trip with additional fuel capacity, cryo sleep chambers, weapons and easier engine replacement). The expedition left Corpus Christi planet in 4786 OTT and arrived at the first system belonging to the SMC in 4797 . 2 Cladis type ships did not make it all the way. The ENR Jimmy Bolton suffered unexplainable hull damage from what appeared to be dark object collison upon dropping into real space for the first engine maintenance. No dark object was detected or found. The surviving crew was taken aboard the other ships, the ENR Jimmy Bolton set adrift,to be recovered upon the return trip. The DeN Pierre Sucet , a Cladis flying under the DeNoir flag, suffered non repairable frame damage during the fourth engine replacement. An engineering accident caused an explosion that damaged the engine craddles and frame connectors. The Pierre Sucet was scuttled and set adrift as well. The system they reached was named Paris-Dallas 2 in an homage to DeNoir and Enroes places of Origin. The system: a M4 V Red Dwarf, 4 planets and a thin asteroid belt contained a marginal gardenworld. The two Jovians provided fuel and the gardenworld named: DeNoir-Enroe became the place for a base. First contact was made almost immideately with the militant Ence and all but two ships were lost in the immideate hostilities. Lacking a GalNet connection (GalNet FTL communications ,GalCom FTL Communication and associated repeater buoys and equipment are SII exclusive) Neither DeNoir nor Enroe wanted to pay the astronomical service fee for an SII ship installing a relay buoy chain. Existing FTL comm like: TLFax or Myon Transponder were inadequate and SMC was far beyond operation range. Neither Enroe nor DeNoir received reports on the status of their expediton until 4808 OTT . Second and official contact was made in 4800 OTT by Union units sent by the Science Council (Explorer Corps ). The Small Magellan Cloud was targeted for a physical survey in the SMC Survey Project of 4795 OTT, but after being informed of the DeNoir/Enroe expediton, it was postponed expecting the private expedition to return with initial survey data. A new Science Council lead and an Academy vote stipulating Science Council decisions to be independent and not influenced by private or non science council sources, a new SMC survey expediton was proposed in 4798 OTT, but the lack of information returned by the DeNoir/ Enroe expedition influenced the decision to send ten 3 Cheng Ho Class range modified with all weapons including Translocators intact) The expedition was placed under the command of an experienced Union Fleet captain. Captain Black Bear Lakota In 4808 the Union ships arrived without incident at the first star system. Unknown that it has been named Paris-Dallas by the first expedition, Captain Lakota named it Arrival . The survey team found the wreckage of several Enroe ships and evidence of a fierce ground fight with the result of a destroyed base and hundreds of casualties. A group of Enroe/DeNoir survivors revealed themselves to the Union away team. A force of Ence ships entered the system and immideatly engaged the Union expedition. However this time they did not face civilian ships, but heavily armed battle ships, under the command of experienced Union fleet captains. Not to mention ParaDim battle shields , Loki torpedoes and Translocator cannons . To the misfortune of the Ence, Captain Lakota received his nickname, Terrible Beast from Admiral Stahl himself. An hour after the Ence engaged, only one very damaged Ence ship was left and Captain Lakota let it retreat with a personal message."Don't mess with the Union." SMC today Colonies and Outposts of the SMC SMC Traffic and Union Resources Base SMC Center Core Hub The System Core Hub is the Union Core system for the SMC. Planet Core Hub II 4is a gardenworld with a Methane Nitrogen atmosphere, Gravity 11.48 m/s2 (1.17 x Standard) All Union installations and services can be found here. Including Union Supreme Auxillary Court. Federal Police, Union Military recruiting, schooling and academies,major medical clinics.Higher education. Class A space port. Traffic options including Space Train to M-0 and all gates. SMC itself has no space train destinations other than Core Hub. All cargo and passenger traffic is handled by Clipper and Armed space bus with military escorts. Since the Union took posession and control of the SMCPINWHEEL gate,denying more Ence access to SMC, Ence attacks have become rare. Union patrols and assets are searching for Ence hold outs and exterminate without mercy. There are Six Known Trans Spatial Gates in the SMC (5050 OTT ) 1 SMC-M-0 ........| GT 1 | Gate name : Gold-MW .... .|Gatehouse :SMC-Golden .. ...|SSS: Base Borne 2 SMC-M-0a ........| GT 3 | Gate name: SMCMA .......|Gatehouse: DowntoM0 . ......|SSS: Base Borne 3 SMC-Andromeda ..| GT 3 | Gate name :SMCAND ......|Gatehouse: ANDROREST .......|SSS: Meglo 4 SMC-PNWheel .. ..| GT 4 | Gate name: SMCPINWHEEL .|Gatehouse: SMC-FORTRESS ....|SSS: Hyrokkin 5 SMC-M33 ........| GT 3 | Gate name: SMCM33 ......|Gatehouse: SMCSide33 ......|SSS: Glogomes 6-SMC-Phoenix D ..| GT 3 | Gate name: SMCPHD ......|Gatehouse: Phoenix Connect |SSS: NewMercu DeNoir Enroe Expedition 1 ENR Amarillo ..........Cladis Class ..lost in combat.. Expedition Leadship 2 ENR Walther Bruno .....Cladis Class..lost in combat 3 ENR Jimmy Bolton ......Cladis Class..lost in transit 4 ENR Hemhill ...........Cladis Class..lost in combat 5 ENR Sonora ............Cladis Class..lost in combat 6 DeN Pierre Duvain .....Cladis Class..lost in transit 7 DeN Pierre Sucet ......Cladis Class..lost in combat 8 DeN Jacqueline ........Cladis Class..lost in combat 9 DeN Mdm Robere ........Cladis Class..lost in combat 10 DeN Cardival ..........Cladis Class..survived/decom 11 ENR Mule Train 1 .........Container TUG...lost 12 ENR Mule Train 2 .........Container TUG...lost 13 ENR Mule Train 3 .........Container TUG...lost 14 ENR ligne de conteneur 1 ..Container TUG...lost 15 ENR ligne de conteneur 2..Container TUG...lost 16 ENR ligne de conteneur 3..Container TUG...lost 17 ENR Carlsbad ......Meteor 1...lost 18 ENR Cleveland. ....Meteor 1...lost 19 DeN Limoges .......Meteor 1...lost 20 DeN Bordeax .......Meteor 1...lost Union Explorers 3 1 USS King Arthur 2 USS William Wallace 3 USS El Cid 4 USS Joan of Arc 5 USS John of Luxembourg 6 USS Sir William Marshal 7 USS Red Cloud 8 USS Alexander Nevsky 9 USS Edward of Woodstock 10 USS Geronimo Paris-Dallas 1 (Arrival, System ) Star Data Type M4 V Red Dwarf Radius 2.91 x 105 km (0.42 x sol) Mass 6.81 x 1029 kg (0.34 x sol) Temperature 2700 K Luminosity 1.24 x 1025 W (0.03 x sol) Mesa Rock Type Mesa Rock Orbital Radius 1.68 x 107 km (0.11 AU) Period 5.61 x 102 hours (0.06 earth years) Gravity 6.29 m/s2 (0.64 x earth) DeNoir-Enroe Type Terrestrial World Orbital Radius 3.07 x 107 km (0.21 AU) Period 1.39 x 103 hours (0.16 earth years) Physics Standard iron/silicate Gravity 11.48 m/s2 (1.17 x earth) Hydrosphere 67 % water, 46 % ice Atmosphere Dense toxic Biosphere Prokaryotic (Fungi, molds and yeasts) Civilization Corporate world Asteroid Belt: Paris-Dallas Rocks Type Asteroid Belt: Paris-Dallas Rocks Orbital Radius 4.46 x 107 km (0.30 AU) Period 2.43 x 103 hours (0.28 earth years) Lutetia, Jovian Planet Type Lutetia, Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 7.86 x 107 km (0.53 AU) Period 5.69 x 103 hours (0.65 earth years) Gravity 31.31 m/s2 (3.20 x earth) Special 4 small moons, 1 large moon Biguns, Jovian Planet Type Biguns, Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 2.41 x 108 km (1.61 AU) Period 3.06 x 104 hours (3.50 earth years) Gravity 21.06 m/s2 (2.15 x earth) Special Planetary rings, 59 small moons 4 Core Hub, System Star Data Type M4 V Red Dwarf Radius 2.91 x 105 km (0.42 x sol) Mass 6.81 x 1029 kg (0.34 x sol) Temperature 2700 K Luminosity 1.24 x 1025 W (0.03 x sol) Core Hub I Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 1.68 x 107 km (0.11 AU) Period 5.61 x 102 hours (0.06 earth years) Gravity 6.29 m/s2 (0.64 x earth) Core Hub II Type Terrestrial World Orbital Radius 3.07 x 107 km (0.21 AU) Period 1.39 x 103 hours (0.16 earth years) Physics Standard iron/silicate Gravity 11.48 m/s2 (1.17 x earth) Hydrosphere 67 % water, 46 % ice Atmosphere Dense toxic Biosphere Invertebrates Civilization Union Hub Special Electromagnetic storms, Core Belt Type Asteroid Belt Orbital Radius 4.46 x 107 km (0.30 AU) Period 2.43 x 103 hours (0.28 earth years) Core Station Type Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 7.86 x 107 km (0.53 AU) Period 5.69 x 103 hours (0.65 earth years) Gravity 31.31 m/s2 (3.20 x earth) Special 4 small moons, 1 large moon (all moons utilized) Core Fuel Type Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 2.41 x 108 km (1.61 AU) Period 3.06 x 104 hours (3.50 earth years) Gravity 21.06 m/s2 (2.15 x earth) Special Planetary rings, 59 small moons (all moons utilized) Category:Galaxies Category:Space